The Best Laid Plans
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3&2, 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan.Revisora: Aryam McAllyster. Trowa coloca seu plano para conseguir conquistar Duo Maxwell em ação.
1. The Best Laid Plans - Sinopse

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_The Best Laid Plan, _por Caroline – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**THE BEST LAID PLAN **

_**O MAIS ARQUITETADO DOS PLANOS **_

**Por Caroline**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3&2 / 1x2 . YAOI. Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Aryam McAllyster**

.

"_**Trowa coloca seu plano para conseguir conquistar Duo Maxwell em ação." **_

A Sunhawk escreveu uma fic bem angustiante, a **Sleep Deprivention** ('_**Privação do Sono**_').

As fãs de GW ficaram alucinadas com a fic e imploraram por uma continuação, assim ela resolveu fazer um pequeno Desafio para ver como outras autoras trabalhariam a história, a partir de onde a dela terminou.

Esta é minha contribuição para o Concurso Trowa Psicopata da Sunhawk ^~ (Sunhawk's Psycho Trowa Contest, no original!).

_**Caroline **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boa noite, pessoal /o/

Chegamos às postagens do penúltimo dia do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

E tanto eu quanto a Aryam estamos aqui para o lançamento da terceira fanfic do dia \o/

O que dizer da **The Best Laid Plans**, da **_Caroline_**, **meu DELS!?**

Sério.

EU, na primeira vez que li **_Sleep Deprivation_**, anos atrás, no site da Kracken (onde a Sunny aloca algumas de suas fics) chorei.

Chorei mesmo. De medo e de raiva. De medo porque o Trowa estava tenebroso. De raiva porque queria matá-lo pelo o que tinha feito. E minha nossa, eu era fã apaixonada da Sunhawk - como, me perguntava... COMO ela tinha tido coragem de escrever aquilo?

Passei uns dois anos sem poder nem lembrar da _**Sleep Deprivation**_, porque me sentia muito mal com o que estava escrito ali. E quando descobri que a autora tinha lançado um Desafio, onde várias outras autoras iriam escrever uma continuação desta fic...

E pior: que minha amada **Caroline** (autora de LEMONS de enfartar!) tinha sido a autora que ganhou este desafio... Nossa, fiquei bem tristinha.

Mas lógico que esta reação foi a reação de uma Illy que tinha praticamente acabado de entrar no fandom estrangeiro de GW... E muito bobinha, chocou-se com tudo, principalmente com o houve com o casal 3x4 – e mais ainda, com a apresentação de um Trowa Barton que meu coração de fã JAMAIS admitiria agir assim.

Claaaaaaaaaro que tudo isso aconteceu antes de eu começar a **ABRIR MINHA MENTE** para todas as **OPORTUNIDADES** oferecidas por **ROTEIROS EXTREMAMENTE INTELIGENTES E INOVADORES** e pelas **VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS** em Gundam Wing *_*

Ou seja? Tudo aquilo lá era apenas frescura e passou, tão rápido o choque foi-se embora XD

Hoje (na verdade, de uns anos para cá^~) sou ABSOLUTAMENTE APAIXONADA por esta fic.

E **ETERNAMENTE GRATA** à Sunny e à Caroline, por ambas terem a **CORAGEM de TRABALHAR TÃO PHODÁSTICAMENTE ASSIM** com o meu **ADORADO TROWA BARTON**!

Preciso dizer que ele **1.000% PHODA**, na caracterização feita por estas duas autoras maravilhosas!? NÃO, NE? *_*

Digo que, se teve alguém ae que se arrepiou inteira de raiva e ódio em _**Sleep Deprivation**_...

É porque **AINDA NÃO LEU** _**The Best Laid Plan**_.

Prepare-se para **TER MEDO DE TROWA BARTON.**

**O TRAIDOR PERFEITO. **

Muahuahuhahahauauauauhahauha uahhahauu! *risada maligna a Là Dilandau-Sama de Escaflowne D)

Corram para ler a fic o/

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. The Best Laid Plans - Cap Único

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_The Best Laid Plan, _por Caroline – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Caroline.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Revisão: **Aryam McAllyster.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casais:** 3+2, 1x2,

**Avisos: **angústia, Trowa psicopata, morte. Narração em primeira pessoa: Trowa

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency. Eu não sou dona deles e não ganho dinheiro algum com eles.

**Atenção:** Fanfic participante do Sunhawk's Psycho Trowa Contest, no original! (Concurso Trowa Psicopata da Sunhawk).

**Nota da Autora: **A Sunhawk escreveu uma fic bem angustiante, a **Sleep Deprivention** **('Privação do Sono')**. As fãs ficaram alucinadas com a fic e imploraram por uma continuação, assim ela resolveu fazer um pequeno Desafio para ver como outras autoras trabalhariam a história, a partir de onde a dela terminou. Esta é minha contribuição ^^

**Nota da Tradutora: **Por favor, **LEIAM ANTES** a fic **Sleep Deprivation (Privação do Sono)**, da _**Sunhawk,**_ traduzida pela **Aryam MacAllyster** e uma das primeiras fics lançadas no **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

A leitura da **Sleep Deprivation** é **IMPRESCINDÍVEL** para o entendimento dos acontecimentos em _**The Best Laid Plans**_.

.

* * *

**THE BEST LAID PLANS **

_**O MAIS ARQUITETADO DOS PLANOS**_

**Por Caroline **

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai & Revisão: Aryam McAllyster**

* * *

.

Duo respira com dificuldade enquanto se encosta em mim. Coloco minhas mãos em seus braços, trazendo-o para mais perto**,** o suficiente para me permitir sentir o aroma de seus cabelos. Cristo, o cheiro dele me faz ficar mais duro que mais duro do que um diamante.

Eu o ouço ofegar enquanto murmura meu nome.

― Trowa... ― A voz dele é baixa, quase ansiosa. Fecho meus olhos e tento não gemer, imaginando-o deitado embaixo de mim, esse cabelo maravilhoso solto, as longas mechas espalhadas pela cama, enquanto ele se move contra mim.

― ...acho que ele quer me comer.

Saio da bolha de minha fantasia erótica num estalo para focar no enorme felino deitado sob a sombra de uma árvore, distante apenas alguns metros de nós, nos assistindo e lambendo uma das patas.

― Besteira. Kali é inofensivo.

― _Inofensivo?_ Trowa, você tem a porra de um leão solto no seu quintal! ― Duo se arrepia e eu mordo meu lábio para me impedir de gemer em voz alta. ― Tem certeza que manter esse bicho aqui é legal?

― A propriedade é cercada. Eles não podem fugir.

― Eles? _Plural_? ― Duo olha ao redor, nervoso. ― Quantos bichos selvagens você tem por aqui?

Eu rio, permitindo-me, ainda que brevemente, apoiar-me mais uma vez nele.

― Dois leões e um tigre de Bengala.

O queixo de Duo caiu.

― Tá falando sério? Como eles não comeram uns aos outros ainda?

― O terreno da propriedade é divido em lotes. Os leões ficam juntos no mesmo território; já o tigre tem seu o território dele, nos fundos da propriedade.

Duo sacode a cabeça, incrédulo.

― Seu próprio zoológico particular. Não consigo acreditar que eu mesmo nunca soube que estes bichos estavam aqui antes.

Dou de ombros.

― Mas também... Com que freqüência você vinha nos visitar?

O rosto de Duo mostra tristeza. Eu tento não sorrir. _Sim, Duo. Culpa é um sentimento maravilhoso._

― Tem razão. Devíamos ter vindo visitá-los mais vezes. Se tivéssemos notado o quanto Quatre estava se esforçando além dos limites, talvez ele ainda estivesse...

Ele deixa escapar um soluço e o viro de frente para mim, passando meus braços ao redor dele.

― Entre todas as pessoas no mundo, _eu_ é quem deveria ter notado os sinais ― afirmo, certificando-me de fazer minha voz tremer um pouco. Aproveito e deslizo minhas mãos em suas costas, sentindo os músculos rígidos e trabalhados sob a camisa. Só um pouco mais de tempo e...

― Não, Trowa. Éramos amigos dele também. Deveríamos ter notado, dito algo... Deus! Não consigo acreditar que vai fazer um ano!

Eu podia. Dez meses, duas semanas e cinco dias. Não que eu contasse por sentir falta do loiro. Mas sim porque as pessoas esperavam que eu contasse. Diga o número exato de dias desde que _o amor de sua vida_ morreu ― e você ganha simpatia imediata. E nada de perguntas indiscretas.

Fazia quase um ano desde que o querido Quatre tinha partido, indo desta para melhor. Uma morte que eu tinha orquestrado, planejado, esperando pacientemente para que tudo se encaixasse com maestria, como eu sabia que conseguiria. Privação de sono. O crime perfeito. Nada que pudesse, ao menos remotamente, me ligar à sua morte. Eu era o amante de luto, o amante dedicado que agora sofria. Ninguém suspeitava do contrário. Fora um assassinato cometido passo a passo, milimetricamente, convertendo no ápice final de um plano meticuloso que me garantira tudo o que eu queria.

E agora faltava pouco para conseguir tudo o que queria.

O leão solta um rugido. Duo dá um pulo. Eu me permito rir, só para aliviar um pouco o ambiente.

― Qual é o problema, Duo? Você mergulhou em meio a tubarões no Caribe. Não tem sentido você estar com medo de um gatinho grande desses, tem?

― Tinha uma imensa gaiola de aço entre os tubarões e eu, Tro ― responde ele, focando os olhos violeta em mim com um brilho determinado. ― Não há nada aqui para impedir o senhor _Hello Kitty_ ali de pular em cima de nós e me engolir inteiro. Eu sou aventureiro, não suicida.

― 'Tá bom, 'tá bom. Vamos entrar e tomar umas cervejas, que tal? ― Deslizo um braço ao redor de seus ombros e o trago em direção a casa, para longe de Kali, que agora estirava-se preguiçosamente ao sol.

― Excelente idéia, mas que não seja aquela porcaria cara que o Qua... você costumam ter. Toda vez que bebia uma daquelas, parecia até que eu tinha que fazer pose de granfino. Uma cerveja deve ter gosto de cerveja: aguada e barata.

― Eu sei do que você gosta, Duo ― digo, mantendo meu braço ao redor dele.

Alguns minutos depois e eu estava sentado em uma poltrona cara e confortável em uma das muitas salas sem uso no andar térreo da casa. Acho que costumava ser algum lugar reservado para estudos. Ou uma pequena saleta para relaxamento. Não lembrava mesmo a função anterior dela e na verdade não dava a mínima para isso.

Duo estava largado no sofá em frente a mim, cerveja na mão, pés sobre a mesinha de centro. Se Quatre ainda fosse vivo ou se Heero estivesse por perto, já teria recebido reclamações para se sentar direito, para tirar os pés da mesa, entre outras, como se fosse uma criança. Como eu também achava aquela reclamação toda um saco, coloquei meus próprios pés no tampo da mesinha também.

Duo dá uma risadinha.

Ergo uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

― Desculpa, Tro ― ele diz, tomando um gole da cerveja. ― Eu só nunca tinha pensado em você como sendo do tipo 'boto os pés em cima da mesinha do centro'.

Dou um sorriso enviesado.

― Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. ― Mas havia tempo para nos conhecermos melhor agora. _Começando a partir de já_.

Ele suspira, percorrendo com os olhos a sala ao nosso redor.

― Não sei como você consegue, sério. Viver aqui. Sendo lembrado dele em todos os lugares, todos os minutos, todos os dias.

Dou de ombros.

― Eu tenho meus dias bons e meus dias ruins. Ajuda muito você estar aqui ― tentei não forçar muito a barra.

Ele me dá um sorriso magoado.

― Onde mais eu estaria?

― Nada do Heero ainda? ― Não haveria, claro; eu me certificara disso.

― Nem mesmo a droga de um _'não se preocupe, estou bem'_ ― Ele bebe a garrafa até a última gota. Eu lhe dou outra. ― Valeu. Porra. Já faz cinco semanas que ele está fora, Tro. E antes dessa missão, a outra durou quase um mês.

É de assustar o que o dinheiro pode fazer. Como, por exemplo, criar uma ameaça falsa a uma corporação multinacional importantíssima como a WEI só para manter certos agentes do Preventers ocupados e, mais importante, perseguindo pistas que não existiam. Tudo funcionando para o meu bel prazer. Enquanto isso, Duo está aqui, comigo – e infeliz.

Perfeito.

Tiro um maço de cigarros de meu bolso e o jogo para Duo. Ele o pega em pleno ar, com a facilidade e reflexo dignos de quem nasceu um lutador. Os olhos dele se arregalam ao identificar o que eu lhe lançara. Era sua marca favorita.

Franzo ligeiramente o cenho ao vê-lo dar um suspiro e colocar o maço de lado.

― Obrigado, cara. Mas parei de fumar. O Heero não gosta.

Isso me faz franzir ainda mais o cenho.

― Heero? O cara que você não vê faz meses? Como ele vai saber?

― Ah, vamos lá, Tro. Ele tem razão. Essas porcarias são um veneno. Eu já estava começando a ficar sem fôlego nas nossas corridas matinais quando ele pediu que eu os largasse.

Faço pose de quem não está nem aí, mas não vou deixar esta passar. Só mais um empurrãozinho deve ser suficiente.

― Como já disse, ele não está aqui. Você não o vê há meses e eu é que não vou contar para ele ― inclino-me para frente e estendo uma mão. ― Me passe um que fumo com você.

― Desde quando você fuma? ― ele pergunta, espantado, abrindo o maço e lançando um para mim. Noto que não puxa um para ele.

Pego o isqueiro do meu bolso e acendo o cigarro, aproveitando para dar uma longa tragada, deixando meus olhos se fecharem como se aquele cigarro fosse a melhor coisa no mundo. Eu posso sentir os olhos de Duo em mim, ou melhor, no cigarro, fitando-o com desejo.

Preciso apenas de mais duas tragadas até ele soltar um palavrão e pegar um para si.

― Você não respondeu minha pergunta. ― Ele pressiona, enquanto lhe lanço o isqueiro.

― Comecei depois que Quatre... ― sufoco minha voz e paro de falar para dar mais efeito dramático.

Duo acena com a cabeça, tragando ao máximo seu cigarro, enquanto afunda ainda mais no sofá.

― Oh Deus, isso é muito bom.

Ficamos sentamos durante um bom tempo em silêncio, fumando, bebendo; ofereci-lhe outro cigarro, o qual aceitou de primeira desta vez, sem hesitação. Ele abriu outra cerveja para mim.

― Trowa... ― ele começa, quando seu segundo cigarro já vai pela metade. ― Como você consegue?

― Como consigo? ― Repito a pergunta, enquanto ajeito-me um pouco para frente, antecipando mais uma chance para afastar Duo da influência de Heero e trazê-lo para mais perto de mim.

― É. Acordar todas as manhãs, sabendo que Quatre não está mais com você. Sabendo que ele nunca mais vai estar? ― A voz dele está triste e saudosa. Meu coração infla de alegria.

― Os primeiros meses foram difíceis. ― Respondo, adotando um tom que torna minha voz nostálgica. ― Mas para ser franco, fica um pouco mais fácil a cada dia. ― Provavelmente não é a resposta mais politicamente correta para dar, mas não quero assustar Duo a ponto de fazê-lo achar que deve permanecer na companhia de Heero só pelo medo de ficar sozinho. ― Ajudou muito o fato de você... e Heero... estarem aqui para mim, durante este ano. Você principalmente.

Duo me encara por alguns segundos, e eu posso ver lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos. Arriscando-me um pouco, levanto da poltrona e sento-me próximo a ele no sofá. Tomo uma das mãos dele na minha e, agindo como o amigo preocupado que eu supostamente sou, pergunto qual é o problema.

― Oh Deus, Tro... Eu estou pensando em deixar Heero.

Desde a noite que me informaram que Quatre tinha perdido o controle do carro e caído de um precipício, eu não ouvia palavras tão doces.

― Você tem certeza, Duo...? ― Ninguém sabe o sacrifício que é manter a alegria fora do meu tom de voz.

Ele sacode a cabeça, agoniado.

― A última vez que nos vimos, brigamos. E foi uma... briga feia. Dissemos um monte de merdas, a maioria delas me arrependo agora, de cabeça fria, mas não posso voltar atrás. Acho... Que é por isso que ele não entra em contato comigo. Cacete, ele deve estar furioso... ― Ele pisca os olhos para evitar as lágrimas e vira a cabeça para o outro lado.

Aperto a mão dele e me aproximo mais.

― Você tem que fazer o que é melhor para você, Duo. ― Respiro fundo. Hesito. Estendo a outra mão e toco a face dele. ― Eu me importo demais com você para te ver sofrendo.

― Trowa? ― Os olhos dele estão brilhantes com as lágrimas teimosamente não derramadas. Deixo meu polegar deslizar lentamente por seu rosto. Ele está tão dolorosamente bonito, vulnerável em sua dor, enquanto tenta manter uma postura valente. Tenho medo de não conseguir me controlar mais.

Acabo com a distância entre nós e o beijo.

Ele gela, e eu tomo vantagem. Tenta se afastar, e eu sigo o movimento do seu corpo, ainda beijando-o. Ele põe uma das mãos em meu tórax e me empurra. Eu liberto os lábios dele, relutante.

― Trowa? ― ele pergunta novamente, inseguro consigo mesmo ou, mais provável, comigo.

Dou-lhe as costas, num esforço para parecer envergonhado.

― Eu... sinto muito, Duo. É que... Já faz muito tempo... Eu estou tão sozinho e... ― volto a olhar para ele, deixando meus sentimentos mostrarem-se pela primeira vez em meses no meu rosto, sem esconder a necessidade que sinto por ele. ― Me importo muito com você, Duo. E acaba comigo ver você tão infeliz com Heero...

― Mas eu não _estava_ infeliz com Heero, pelo menos, não até você descobrir aquela ameaça à WEI.

Devo ter demonstrado alguma reação ao ouvir isso, porque rapidamente ele sacudiu a cabeça e tomou minha mão.

― Não, desculpa, não quis insinuar nada, eu... É que o Heero é assim... Não vai desistir até descobrir tudo. Ele está obcecado. E eu sei que isso é importante para ele, salvar a empresa de Quatre... Digo, a sua empresa... E eu me sinto o pior dos ingratos por ser tão egoísta...

― Qual o problema em ser um pouco egoísta? ― Pergunto, honestamente. Afinal de contas, ser egoísta me trouxe onde estou hoje.

Duo joga as mãos para o alto.

― Mas ele está tentando ajudar você...! Está tentando preservar a empresa que o Quat tanto trabalhou para construir.

― Não foi Quatre quem construiu a WEI, foi o _**pai**_dele! Simplesmente deram a empresa de presente para ele, embrulhada numa embalagem dourada com laço e tudo, quando Quatre fez dezoito anos! ― Não consigo manter a revolta fora do meu tom voz desta vez.

― Tro?

Eu suspiro.

― Sinto muito. Eu sei que você quer manter a ilusão da perfeição em respeito à memória de Quatre, mas a vida com ele não era um mar de rosas.

― Como assim?

Levo uma mão à ponte de meu nariz. Hora para outra atuação digna do Oscar.

― Não queria dizer, mas... Nos dois últimos meses antes de ele morrer, eu também estava pensando em me separar.

Duo prendeu o fôlego.

― Sério? Mas por quê?

― Ele vivia mergulhado no trabalho, mesmo quando estava em casa. Me deixava de lado para passar horas e horas trabalhando em coisas que poderia ter passado pra um assistente. Quando eu tentava passar um tempo com ele, Quatre até aceitava, mas sempre fazia com que me sentisse culpado por afastá-lo de suas obrigações. Perdi a conta das vezes que tentei fazê-lo descansar, tirar férias ou até mesmo passar a droga de um fim de semana longe daquela maldita empresa. Tentei trazê-lo para cá. Mas ele não aceitava ― Simulo um soluço, aumentando a dose de lágrimas de crocodilo. ― Aquela maldita mania de altruísmo dele contaminou tudo... Eu. Nosso relacionamento. A saúde dele. E no fim... Foi o que acabou matando-o.

_Eu gostaria de agradecer à Academia... _

― Putz... Trowa, sinto muito, cara! Não fazia idéia...! ― Aflito, aproxima-se de mim e, de bom grado, deixo que passe os braços ao meu redor.

― Não queria que você soubesse. E eu não tinha desistido dele ainda. Eu ia nos dar mais uma chance... Mas aí, o acidente aconteceu e... ― Viro minha cabeça para esconder meu rosto no ombro de Duo. As mãos dele deslizam pelas minhas costas, tentando me tranqüilizar. Inspiro profundamente, sorvendo seu cheiro.

― Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

Ele se afasta e foco em seus olhos. Eu ousaria? Agora? Já fui mais do que paciente... e ele está aqui, comigo, e o cheiro dele está me deixando louco de tesão. Eu decido me arriscar, dando-lhe talvez o último pequeno empurrão que ele precisa para deixar Heero e ficar comigo...

Apóio minha testa na dele. Ouço sua respiração acelerar, vejo as faces corarem enquanto permito que meus lábios pairem em cima dos dele.

― Fique comigo hoje à noite. ― Sussurro, antes de pressionar meus lábios novamente contra os seus, tomando a boca entreaberta quando ele ofega com a surpresa e deslizo minha língua de encontro a sua.

E por um longo, longo momento, tudo está perfeito. Ele começa a responder, permitindo-me inclinar-lhe a cabeça para trás, enquanto continuo assaltando sua boca. Ele geme baixinho quando minha mão direita desliza por uma coxa firme. Passo minha mão sobre seu membro e posso senti-lo despertando. Subitamente, porém, ele me afasta com força e se levanta, pondo distância entre nós.

Eu gelo.

― Eu... Deus, Trowa. Desculpa, cara... Eu não posso... Eu... Sinto muito. ― Ele gagueja, enquanto se aproxima, instável, da porta.

Engulo um suspiro de pura frustração**,** mas sorrio para ele.

― Eu também sinto muito. Não deveria ter achado que...

― Não, eu... Olha. Eu estou um pouco confuso, tá? E provavelmente um bêbado ― Duvido. Ele tinha tomado apenas uma cerveja e meia. ― Acho que só preciso dormir um pouco, e...

Ponho-me de pé, assentindo.

― Eu entendo. Também sinto muito. Mas Duo... Falei sério cada palavra que disse.

Ele olha para mim com olhos arregalados, murmura um 'boa noite' apressado e foge para o quarto. Jogo-me no sofá, outro cigarro em uma mão e uma cerveja na outra.

Agora ele sabe minhas intenções. Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é manter ele e Heero separados por um pouco mais de tempo; o suficiente para Duo continuar duvidando do namorado e pronto, ele será meu.

E eu não duvido, nem mesmo por um momento, que vou conseguir o que quero.

.

* * *

O sono não vem fácil nessa noite. O simples fato de saber que Duo está dormindo num quarto próximo me mantém acordado pela madrugada afora, excitado com fantasias eróticas sobre o gosto dele, sobre como ele era quente, tornando o verbo 'dormir' impossível.

.

* * *

Eu o encontro na cozinha, em meio ao café da manhã. Ele fica um tanto sem jeito ao me ver, uma característica que eu achava irritante em Quatre, mas que em Duo é charmosa. Damos um bom dia acanhado um ao outro, e obviamente mentimos sobre como foi nossa noite de sono. Então, quando estávamos no meio da omelete que ele fizera, estendo um braço pela mesa para cobrir a mão dele com a minha.

― Duo, sobre ontem à noit...

Sou pego de surpresa por um toque repentino vindo do celular dele. Ele puxa o objeto do bolso traseiro do jeans e o atende com um olhar de desculpas.

― Maxwell.

Uma longa pausa.

― Oh, meu Deus... Heero?

Meu garfo cheio de omelete para a meio caminho de minha boca.

― _Quando_? ― A voz dele estrangula.

Baixo meu garfo. Ouso esperar que seja o que mais quero?

A campainha da casa toca. Duo pula da cadeira em que está sentado e sai correndo da cozinha. Limpo minha boca com um guardanapo e o sigo, querendo saber qual a notícia que ele receberia, antes de mais nada. Algo do tipo: _'Heero Yuy, morto no cumprimento do dever_'. E seria eu a confortar o namorado dele? Sim. Em todos os sentidos.

Duo alcança a porta da frente e a abre num único puxão.

Imagine meu desgosto quando vejo que parado na varanda não está um representante dos Preventers para dar a Duo Maxwell a péssima notícia do falecimento do seu amante – mas sim o próprio Heero Yuy, de pé, celular na mão, sorrindo quando Duo se jogou em seus braços.

― Heero! Deus, eu sinto muito, muito...!

― Não, eu é que sinto, não devia ter dito...

― Mas você tinha toda razão...

― Não deveria ter ido embora daquele jeito...

O _blá blá blá_ de desculpas já estava me dando engulhos e sinto uma vontade súbita de sair dali antes de acabar vomitando meu café da manhã. Mas não saio. Tenho que ser prudente. Cumprimentar meu 'amigo'. Perguntar como foi a missão. Agir de forma interessada e como se estivesse feliz por vê-lo.

― Oi, Heero ― o cumprimento, ao mesmo tempo convidando-o para entrar com um gesto.

― Trowa ― ele me dá um olhar estranho e eu noto que mantém o braço ao redor de Duo.

― Você está... bem? ― Espero estar conseguindo esconder a decepção em minha voz.

― Estou. E mais ainda por poder te dizer que a ameaça contra a WEI foi neutralizada.

Eu gelo na hora. _Neutralizada?_ Não acreditei no que tinha ouvido. Ele sabia que eu...? Não, não tinha como ele saber. Eu tomara muito cuidado. E ainda assim, ele está aqui, os olhos azuis fixos em mim, me encarando. Talvez para ver se não me denuncio de algum modo?

― Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa! ― Exclamo, o entusiasmo em pessoa. ― E um alívio. Você vai ter que me contar tudo!

Ele consente, acenando com a cabeça.

― Sim, claro, mas depois, se você não se importa. Já entreguei meu relatório aos Preventers. Você pode contatá-los e solicitar as informações, se não puder esperar... ― Ele toma uma mão do namorado e a entrelaça com a sua. ― Eu também entreguei meu pedido de transferência interna, Duo. Estou oficialmente fora do trabalho de campo. ― Leva a mão dele aos lábios. ― Estou cansado de ficar longe de você.

Eu luto com todas as forças contra a vontade insana de puxar Duo para longe dele.

Os olhos violetas do moreno de L2 aumentam com a surpresa.

― Você está falando sério?

― Sim. Eu... ― Ele olha para mim. ― Desculpe, Trowa. Pode nos dar licença? Eu estou exausto e preciso conversar com Duo. A sós.

― Claro, claro. Não se preocupe. ― Eu já virara o anfitrião cortês. ― Sintam-se em casa. Vejo vocês dois no almoço?

― Melhor esperar para o jantar. ― Duo diz, brincando, já puxando Heero pela mão, enquanto subia a escadaria para o primeiro andar. ― Tenho o pressentimento que nós dois vamos estar... ocupados.

Eu os observo desaparecerem degraus acima. Espero tempo suficiente para eles ficarem bem à vontade – na privacidade do quarto de Duo – antes de ir para o escritório. Sirvo-me de uma bebida forte antes de clicar um dispositivo escondido na estante de livros, entrando em uma sala secreta quase imediatamente.

Eu reprogramara todo o sistema de vigilância atual na casa dois meses após a morte de Quatre. Na verdade, o sistema já existia – eu apenas o melhorei, acrescentando algumas funções aqui e acolá.

Na enorme tela em cima de minha mesa localizo e aciono o ícone que mostra as imagens vindas da câmera escondida no aparelho de ar condicionado no quarto de Duo, engolindo minha bebida toda de uma vez ao vê-los se beijando. Felizmente, para mim, não passam disso. Aumento o volume do microfone, esperando, à espreita – pronto para agir, caso Heero mostrasse qualquer sinal de suspeita sobre mim.

― Me desculpe por não ter entrado em contato com você. ― Heero diz, trazendo Duo para deitar ao lado dele na cama. ― No começo eu estava muito chateado por causa da briga. E logo depois, eu já estava infiltrado. Eu estava tão perto... não podia arriscar tudo. Me desculpe.

― Também peço desculpas. Eu sabia o quanto a missão era importante para você.

― Mas nada deveria ser mais importante do que você.

― Sh... Não importa mais. Terminou mesmo?

― Sim, realmente terminou.

Mais beijos. Estreito meus olhos, lembrando do beijo que tinha compartilhado com Duo na noite anterior. Deveria ser _eu_ naquela cama com ele, não Heero. O japonês já devia ter sido riscado da vida dele há muito tempo. Com custo, controlo meus pensamentos. Sinto-me ficando... impaciente. Fazia quase dois anos desde que eu iniciara minha caça a Duo Maxwell. E francamente, estou começando a me cansar da espera.

― Heero... ― Escuto Duo dizer, depois de alguns minutos. ― Tem certeza que não está mais bravo comigo?

― Tenho.

― Nem por eu estar... aqui?

Aproximo-me da tela, curioso.

― Ele é seu amigo, Duo.

― Ele é seu amigo também.

― Nós já fomos, uma vez, acho...

Ergo uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo. Era verdade, Heero e eu não tínhamos convivido muito um com o outro depois do fim das guerras, e mesmo assim, sempre tínhamos Quatre e Duo de reboque. Ele se mostrara um pouco frio e distante comigo, especialmente durante o último ano da vida de Quatre.

Talvez ele me conheça melhor do que eu pensei. Um calafrio percorre minha espinha.

― Não entendo por que você não quer que eu passe um tempo com o Tro. ― Duo reclama. ― Você praticamente me deu um ultimato para ficar longe dele quando brigamos, mas não explicou o porquê!

Eu pisco, confuso, encarando a tela. Então... a causa da briga entre os dois tinha sido _**eu**_? Sinto um sorriso lentamente tomar conta de meu rosto. Eu poderia usar essa informação.

― Peço desculpas de novo. ― Heero deixa escapar, um pouco nervoso, puxando Duo para si. ― Agi de maneira irracional, nunca iria impedir você de ver um amigo. Eu não... gosto do jeito como ele olha para você às vezes.

― Espera... estou entendendo direito desta vez? Você está com ciúmes? Do _Trowa_? ― A surpresa na voz de Duo é evidente. ― Minha nossa, Heero, você não precisa sentir ciúmes de ninguém!

― Como não? Durante este último ano, você passou mais tempo com ele do que comigo!

― Porque **você** nunca estava por perto! E porra, _ele tinha acabado de perder Quatre!_ O que você acha que eu devia fazer? _Eu_ também estava sozinho e sofrendo, e você não estava comigo! ― Duo se move como se fosse sair da cama, mas Heero o agarra e o puxa de volta.

― Eu sei. Eu sei. Me desculpe. ― Eles se beijam. Eu desvio o olhar. ― Não quero brigar. E você tem razão. Eu não estava com você. Mas estarei, de agora em diante. ― Mais beijos. ― Não quero deixar você nunca mais. Eu quero... acordar todas as manhãs com você a meu lado. Isso é... aceitável?

Eu quero que Duo diga que não, que empurre Heero, que o chame de filho da puta ciumento, o esmurre... e venha para os meus braços. Mas ele não faz nada disso: descansa a cabeça no ombro do outro e desliza um braço ao redor da cintura dele.

― Mais do que aceitável. É tudo que eu quero também. E você não precisa se preocupar com Trowa. É _você_ que eu amo.

Eles param de falar depois disso. Assisto, incapaz de desviar os olhos, Heero fazer amor com Duo. Relaxo completamente na cadeira, masturbando a dolorida ereção em minhas calças, tentando imaginar que sou eu naquela cama com o moreno de trança. Que são as minhas mãos o alisando, apertando seu corpo inteiro, trazendo seus quadris para cima dos meus; que sou eu estocando naquele calor apertado. Os gritos dele disparam meu próprio clímax, um sorriso deliciado em meu rosto enquanto deixo-me ficar, ofegante, aproveitando a sensação e desligo o monitor.

Duo pode ter declamado seu amor para aquele cara. Mas não lhe contou sobre o beijo que compartilhamos ontem à noite.

.

* * *

Nem Heero nem Duo apareceram para o jantar. Passei a noite inteira acordado e sozinho em minha cama, ponderando sobre o que tinha ouvido e escutando as vozes abafadas vindas do quarto no final do corredor. Meu plano para separar os dois parecia ter funcionado melhor do que eu tinha esperado, se eles haviam brigado por minha causa. Mas eu estava inseguro quanto a qual caminho seguir a partir daqui. E sobre o quanto Heero sabia, de fato, sobre meu envolvimento com a ameaça à WEI. Se bem que, se ele realmente soubesse de alguma coisa, duvido que eu estivesse tranquilamente deitado em minha cama, neste momento.

E ainda havia o problema de Heero se aposentar do trabalho de campo. Talvez eu pudesse conversar com ele sobre isso. Ou fazer Duo discutir com ele a respeito. Não... Duo queria o amante em casa. E duvido que oriental quisesse ouvir o que eu teria a dizer.

Eu tinha esperança de separar os dois sem recorrer a mais um assassinato. Duas mortes poderiam levantar algumas suspeitas. Mas se fosse isso o que eu precisasse fazer para ter Duo...

Eu teria que esperar para ver.

.

* * *

Não os vi até a manhã seguinte, na hora do café da manhã, quando Duo entrou na cozinha, a longa trança uma bagunça e uma calça de pijama totalmente amassada, parecendo... brilhar tanto quanto um sol.

― Acho que não preciso perguntar se você dormiu bem. – Comento, passando manteiga no meu pão.

Duo senta pesadamente na cadeira ao meu lado, sorrindo de uma forma que eu nunca o tinha visto sorrir antes.

― Heero me pediu em casamento ontem à noite.

A faca cai de minha mão, batendo ruidosamente no meu prato.

― Porcaria. – Eu resmungo, enquanto a pego. ― Devo dar... meus parabéns?

Ele ri.

― Ei, não está parecendo tão feliz assim por mim.

― Eu... Mas e tudo aquilo que você me disse na outra noite?

Ele se remexe na cadeira, incomodado.

― Eu... Não estava falando sério. Eu estava sozinho, deprimido e morto de preocupação com Heero. ― Ele vira o rosto cabisbaixo para mim, olhando para cima para me ver. ― Olha, Trowa. Eu peço desculpas. Sei que você disse que... Gosta de mim. Eu também gosto muito de você. Mas... eu _amo _Heero. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele.

Mordo minha língua até sentir o gosto de sangue.

― Eu... entendo. ― Consigo dizer, meu punho direito fechando-se ao redor da faca.

― Nós ainda somos amigos, certo? ― Ele põe a mão dele sobre minha mão esquerda.

― Sim. Somos. ― Minha visão se estreita até que tudo o que eu vejo é a lâmina da faca.

Ele dá uns tapinhas na minha mão.

― Obrigado, cara. Escuta, vou tomar um banho, e depois vou dar um pulo no mercado; vou aproveitar para comprar umas coisas para fazer o prato preferido do Heero para o jantar de hoje. Eu odeio encerrar nossa semana juntos, Tro, mas ele quer voltar amanhã e ir até o Cartório para registrar nossa união estável o mais rápido possível. ― Ele levantou-se da cadeira, eufórico. ― Rapaz, não consigo acreditar! Eu vou casar amanhã!

E então ele se foi e eu fiquei só.

Aquilo... Complicava as coisas. Era o pior que poderia acontecer. Estou a ponto de perdê-lo. E não quero que isso aconteça.

Tentar separá-los já não é mais uma opção possível. Agora só me resta um recurso. Tenho que encontrar um jeito de me livrar de Heero. Logo. _Hoje._

Não tenho muito tempo para deixar tudo pronto. Preciso fazer com que pareça acidental. E não posso perder o tempo que levei com Quatre. Na verdade, esta vinha sendo minha tática até o momento, fazendo-o sair como agente infiltrado em missões perigosas uma após a outra. Mas o filho da puta tinha mais vidas do que um gato.

Um gato... Hmm. As linhas gerais de uma idéia começam a se formar – e apresso-me a terminar o café da manhã para reunir o que vou precisar.

.

* * *

Espero até Duo ir para a cidade, então envio uma mensagem para Heero, pedindo que venha conversar comigo nos jardins, depois do almoço.

Ele aparece uma hora depois e me encontra treinando o lançamento de facas num velho tronco de árvore.

― Vejo que você não perdeu seu talento com facas. ― Comenta ele, surgindo logo atrás de mim.

Eu sinto o peso de minha última faca na mão, levo alguns segundos para encontrar seu ponto de equilíbrio antes de lançá-la num vôo certeiro até se fincar no tronco a milímetros da que eu tinha lançado antes.

― Todos estes anos e a Catherine ainda é melhor nisso do que eu. ― respondo, andando em direção a árvore para recuperar as facas. ― Não me deixaria praticar com você, deixaria?

Ele dá uma risada baixa.

― Não, obrigado. Prometi a Duo ficar longe de situações perigosas.

― Eu ouvi dizer que vocês dois vão se registrar como um casal. ― Comento, lançando a primeira faca no exato lugar que eu tinha marcado mentalmente como o centro do alvo.

― É verdade. ― Ele se move para se apoiar contra uma pequena parede de tijolos a minha esquerda. Tomo nota da posição dele e arremesso outra faca na árvore.

― Você não o merece, sabia? ― digo.

Ele se mostra apreensivo.

― Por que você diz isso?

― Você não o entende. Não como... ― Outra faca gira pelo ar. Faltam duas.

― Como você? ― olho para ele. ― Duo me contou o que você disse a ele duas noites atrás.

― Ele também contou sobre o beijo que demos? ― levanto a quarta faca.

Heero hesita.

― Não.

Dou um sorriso de superioridade.

― Ele seria muito mais feliz comigo. ― A faca voa diretamente e atinge seu objetivo.

― Por que você acha isso?

Eu giro para ficar bem em frente a ele.

― Porque você tenta _mudá-lo_ o tempo todo, Yuy. Você o priva de viver a vida que ele quer, enquanto você vai vagabundear pelo mundo em uma missão atrás da outra; mandou-o parar de fumar; controla como ele se veste...! Você quer um brinquedo, não um homem do seu lado.

Os olhos azuis cobalto dele se estreitam e ele dá um passo em minha direção.

― Eu pedi que ele aceitasse a transferência para o trabalho administrativo para que estivesse em segurança! E eu não fico 'vagabundeando' por aí. Eu daria um braço para poder ficar em apenas um único lugar! O fumo estava contaminando nossa saúde, e eu só tive que pedir a ele que o largasse _uma vez!_ E nada disso é da sua conta, Barton!

― É da minha conta sim, se envolver Duo. ― Determino, mantendo minha última faca bem firme em meu punho. ― Eu o amo.

― Desde quando?

― Desde que você dois se mudaram para pra cá.

Ele me encara, aturdido.

― Mas... você estava com Quatre.

Dou um sorriso de pouco caso.

― _Só porque ele servia a um propósito._ Mas eu não o amava. Não como amo Duo. E eu não deixarei você tirá-lo de mim.

― Foi por isso que você contratou aqueles mercenários para sabotarem a WEI?

Sou o surpreendido da vez.

― Como você...

― Eu não tinha certeza. _Até agora_. Um dos homens, Grey. Ele sabia muito. De coisas que só alguém de dentro, da própria cúpula da WEI poderia saber.

Dou de ombros, cínico.

― Nunca houve uma ameaça real. Foi só o suficiente para chamar a atenção das autoridades, causar rebuliço. Sabe como é... _Para manter você ocupado_.

― Para assim você se aproximar de Duo. – As mãos dele fecharam-se em punhos. – Seu desgraçado filho da puta...!

― É bem provável.

― E o que planeja fazer agora, Barton? Me matar?

― Por que não? _Eu já matei Quatre._

A admissão o assusta tempo suficiente para que eu erga minha última faca e a lance nele. Os reflexos dele são excelentes, mas a hesitação foi crucial, e a faca se enterra profundamente em seu ombro. Mas bem, eu não tinha planejado atingi-lo mortalmente mesmo. Não. Eu só queria... reduzir sua velocidade. Fazê-lo sangrar.

E deixar o vento levar o cheiro metálico de sangue.

Ele cai de joelhos, respirando pesadamente, e num único puxão, arranca a faca do ombro. Claro que ele faz isto para ter uma mobilidade melhor, mas é inútil.

― Como assim... ― ele pergunta, a voz arfante. ― ..._você matou_ Quatre?! Não havia nenhuma evidência...

― E como haveria de ter? Eu não o droguei, não mexi no carro dele, nem nada. Eu só brinquei com a mente dele. ― Respondo, aproximando-me. Ele investe contra mim com a faca. Eu desvio e lhe dou um violento chute, jogando-a longe. Sério, não tinha esperado que fosse ser assim tão fácil.

Ele rola no chão, a mão esquerda pressionando a ferida aberta no ombro direito.

― O que você fez com Quatre, seu traidor miserável!

― O mantive ocupado trabalhando. O mantive ocupado transando. O mantive preocupado com o mundo. _Sem dormir_. Coitado. É de espantar ele não ter desmaiado de sono no volante na hora que ligou o carro. Mas ele era um piloto Gundam. Até que durou bastante. ― Eu me afasto, ficando de costas para a parede. ― Mas não o suficiente, é claro.

Heero brada e me ataca novamente. Estou pronto para ele e novamente me desvio no último segundo. Ele cai com tudo no chão, mas vem em minha direção quase imediatamente. Desta vez consegue agarrar meu calcanhar e nós desabamos pesadamente no chão. Então está em cima de mim, aquelas mãos infernalmente fortes ao redor de meu pescoço. Eu sufoco e tento me soltar, mas minhas próprias mãos estão escorregadias com o sangue dele. Em desespero, enfio um dedo na ferida. Ele grita e inclina-se para trás. Consigo empurrá-lo de cima de mim e fico de pé.

De algum lugar às minhas costas, ouço um rosnado baixo.

― Eu realmente odeio fazer isto. ― conto vantagem para Heero, que está lutando para pôr-se de pé, o rosto uma máscara de dor, pressionando o ombro já lavado em sangue. ― Mas já esperei tempo demais por Duo. Tentei ser paciente, mas cansei de esperar. ― Dando-lhe as costas, volto-me para o portão no jardim que leva para a casa. ― Se lhe serve de consolo, prometo que tomarei conta dele muito bem.

― Você nunca tocará nele! ― Heero grita e salta em cima de mim com fúria renovada. Pego de surpresa, tento evitar o ataque, mas meu pé escorrega em uma faca esquecida. Ele me atinge com toda força e sem ter como suportar-lhe o peso, vamos ao chão. Eu ouço um estalo e uma dor quase insuportável sobe por minha perna.

Vejo-me deitado de costas no chão, arquejando de dor, minha perna torcida, uma neblina vermelha toldando minha visão. Heero se levanta e fica acima de mim, olhando para baixo, para a minha perna. Seus olhos azuis estão cheios de raiva, ódio. Ele apanha a faca, e por um momento, penso que vai acabar com tudo isto. Luto para sentar, mas só consigo apoiar-me em meus cotovelos.

― Ele seria mais... feliz... comigo... Heero. ― Arquejo, sentindo tudo pelo o que tinha trabalhado, tudo o que eu mais queria, deslizando como areia por entre os meus dedos.

― Ele _não ama_ você. ― Heero diz, seus dedos abrindo-se e se fechando ao redor do cabo da faca. ― Ele _me_ ama. E _eu_ o amo.

― Vai... vai... me... matar... agora? ― Consigo perguntar, lutando para me manter consciente.

― Eu devia. Quatre... ― Sua voz falha. ― _Quatre era meu amigo_. Ele te amava. _**Você**_ não o merecia. E _não merece_ Duo. ― Ele joga a faca longe, nos arbustos. ― Vou chamar uma ambulância. Depois vou ligar para a polícia. Aí eu vou levar Duo daqui e casar com ele. ― Os olhos dele estreitaram-se. ― E se eu vir você na nossa frente outra vez, pode ter certeza que termino o que você tentou fazer comigo.

Ele me dá as costas e vai embora. Eu o acompanho com o olhar enquanto desaparece pelo portão, antes de me deixar cair sem forças no chão, tentando controlar a dor excruciante na perna quebrada. Maldição! Controle a respiração. Não perca a consciência. Nem tudo está perdido ainda.

Admito, não tinha contado com quebrar minha perna, mas ela curaria. Então teria que tomar medidas mais drásticas. Havia um pequeno satélite comprado por uma empresa fantasma usando fundos da WEI que serviria perfeitamente aos meus propósitos. Se Duo não viesse de boa vontade para mim, simplesmente o seqüestraria. O faria ver que sou uma escolha melhor. Só preciso de tempo para me livrar de Heero de uma vez por todas...

Um rosnado baixo penetra a névoa negra que ameaça engolfar minha mente. Abro os olhos para ver Kali saindo dos arbustos. Suspiro.

― Isso é hora de chegar? ― reclamo, fazendo uma careta de dor. ― Devia ter aparecido mais cedo. Tinha um lanche bem gostoso aqui para você.

O leão ruge em resposta, os olhos amarelos estranhamente fixos nos meus. Ele lambe os beiços, e eu gelo, sentindo um início de pânico. Ele se agacha nas patas dianteiras, preparando-se para o ataque, vendo-me como o que sou agora: um animal ferido. Coberto de sangue. _O sangue de Heero_.

Abro mão de tudo, com uma resignação amarga. Todas as minhas esperanças, sonhos, desejos e necessidades. Naquele momento antes do leão se lançar sobre mim, precisei rir da ironia de ter sido pego em minha própria armadilha. Kali é um leão comedor de homens, um que eu salvei de ser sacrificado. Quão trágico teria sido... Heero, morto acidentalmente pelo leão de um dos seus melhores amigos. Duo ficaria devastado, mas eu estaria junto a ele, ajudando-o a levar sua nova vida para frente... comigo ao seu lado.

Mas agora... tudo acabou. Tudo. Fecho meus olhos enquanto Kali pula em cima de mim, e minha perna quebrada se torna a menor de minhas dores.

.

* * *

Fico flutuando num vácuo, por um momento, pela eternidade... A próxima coisa que me dou conta é de um teto branco e um arfar surpreso de uma mulher próxima a mim. Minha visão está desfocada, e eu tento me mover, porém algo parece estar me prendendo. Tento falar, mas só consigo sufocar por causa de um tubo em minha garganta. Eu luto contra a sensação, e a mulher de branco diz algo que não consigo ouvir totalmente em meio à névoa espessa em minha mente. Ela agarra algo sobre minha cabeça, uma sacola plástica transparente, e no momento seguinte, eu sou novamente sugado para o vácuo indolor...

.

* * *

Da próxima vez que acordo, Heero está de pé ao meu lado.

Tento me afastar, mas novamente não consigo me mover. Tem um zumbido infernal em meus ouvidos, e percebo que o tubo ainda está em minha garganta. Não posso falar, não posso me mover...

Heero se inclina sobre mim. E sorri. Não é uma visão agradável.

― Duo e eu nos casamos duas semanas atrás. ― ele diz, erguendo a mão direita e me mostrando a aliança de ouro.

Novamente tento falar, mas falho.

― Eu queria estar aqui quando você acordasse. Sei que não conversou com seus médicos ainda. ― ele continua, sentando-se ao meu lado na extremidade do que eu imagino ser uma cama de hospital. ― Seu leão fez um excelente estrago em você. Ele teria te devorado vivo se Duo não tivesse voltado mais cedo e ido nos procurar. _Ele_ salvou sua vida. _**Eu**_ teria deixado aquela besta selvagem terminar o trabalho.

Eu pisco furiosamente para ele.

― Você está tetraplégico, Trowa.

_O quê? Não...!_

― Você irá precisar ficar ligado a uma máquina pelo resto de sua vida. Você não pode se mover, respirar, comer, mijar ou cagar por conta própria. Você não tem cura. E nunca mais poderá nos ameaçar outra vez.

Luto para processar a informação. _Desamparado._ Eu não posso estar desamparado. Eu jurei que nunca mais ficaria desamparado outra vez. Não pode ser verdade...!

― Lady Une já sabe o que você fez. Sua conta bancária foi confiscada e seu controle como sócio majoritário na WEI foi colocado nas mãos competentes das irmãs de Quatre. Você foi deixado apenas com o suficiente para mantê-lo em algum centro de reabilitação público que te mandem.

Ele dá de ombros, com o gesto salientando o ombro onde eu o tinha apunhalado com a faca.

― Eu disse a Duo que minha ferida foi um acidente. Não contei a ele que um dos seus melhores amigos foi o canalha responsável pela morte de outro dos seus melhores amigos. Ele já perdeu muitas pessoas que amava. ― Ele inclina-se mais para baixo, ficando agora a centímetros de mim, os olhos estreitos como lâminas.

― Mas se você ousar aparecer em nossas vidas novamente, eu lhe contarei a verdade. E então ser um aleijado tetraplégico se tornará a menor de suas preocupações. Porque você terá que enfrentar o Deus da Morte. E acredite em mim, comparado com o que ele pode fazer, você desejará que aquele leão _tenha lhe comido vivo dez vezes_, se ele chegar a colocar as mãos em você.

Ele se põe de pé, ficando um pouco fora de minha visão.

― Quero lhe deixar algo que faça com se lembre sempre de nós. ― Tira um objeto fino e quadrado de dentro da jaqueta e o coloca na mesinha ao pé da cama.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados de Quatre subitamente encaram-me incriminadoramente, por trás do vidro que protege uma foto sua em um porta-retratos.

Começo a sufocar novamente com o tubo em minha garganta.

― Vou chamar seus médicos agora. Você nunca mais verá Duo ou eu outra vez. Estamos nos mudando para as Colônias. ― Ele caminha em direção a porta, parando antes de abri-la. ― Tenha uma vida agradável. _O que sobrar dela._

A porta fecha-se sinistramente, com um ar de agouro atrás dele, e eu sou deixado sozinho com meus gritos silenciosos e o olhar acusatório de Quatre.

* * *

Fim da fic...

**COM O TROWA BARTON MALIGNO MAIS PHODÁSTICA JÁ FEITA - e um HEERO YUY À ALTURA, AEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
**

**DÁ-LHE, CAROLINEEEEEEEEEEE \O/\O/**

**Illy *_***

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. único já postado)**

**Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**When I'm SixtyFour (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Bath House (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Another Day (Babaca – Cap. único já postado)**

**Inspiration Point (Lorena – Cap. único já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Notas já postado)**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Prólogo já postado)**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Just Curious (DeathAngel125 – Cap. 02 )

Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 03)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

**Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03 – já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. único já postado)**

**Jornada (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 03 já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken – Cap. único já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Nightmares (Merula -** **Cap. único já postado**)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
